All3verse
by I'm Yu
Summary: What would happen If the Yugis and Yamis from Joey Taylor's Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers all ended up in her Yu-Gi-Oh/Card Captor Sakura Crossover? Here's what we think will happen. Written with Joey Taylor's permission.
1. Meeting of the Verses part 1

Hello everyone. If anyone has been reading my Digimon/Bleach fic 'Digital Death God', I'm sorry I haven't added anything for a while. I have a fair part of the chapter done, but at the moment I have a really bad case of Writer's Block on it and various Uni things haven't helped with that either. So, I'm gonna have a stab at this for a while to get the juices flowing.

So, my 2nd year at University, and I'm flat mates with another author. Go figure! Joey Taylor has written several Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fics (Spacial Rend (Pokémon), Sunlight (Cardcaptor Sakura) and Clanverse (Series with Harry Potter)). We've discussed a few ideas, and somehow, we ended up asking: "What would happen if the Yugis and Yamis from Clanverse (Harry Potter) and Jamieverse (Pokémon) somehow ended up in Clowverse (Cardcaptor Sakura)?" This led to what you are about to read.  
Long story short, I have Joey Taylor's permission to use these versions of Yugi and Yami from her various crossovers. I do not own these storylines or characters.  
This is based in her Sunlight series, but it won't interfere with the time line of it. It'll be a load of one shots/2 parters, with the first few chapters kind of introducing the newcomers to the rest of the characters.

With that, I welcome you to the insanity that we have decided to call…ALL3VERSE! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Meeting of the Verses part 1

It was a Saturday morning, and the light glared through a gap in the curtains, directly on the face of eleven year old Yugi Mutou. The boy merely grumbled and sat up slightly to escape the glare of the sun as his eyes opened slightly, looking towards the clock on the far wall. Upon seeing it was about 8 o Clock, Yugi sighed. Normally, he would have gotten out of bed and gotten ready for the day, but the whole incident with Bakura and the Maze card had left him feeling tired, along with Yami, the 5000 year old spirit living within the Millennium Puzzle. He was about to go back to sleep, when he noticed 3 people standing on the far side of the room by the clock, who for some strange reason, looked a lot like himself.

The boy merely shrugged, thinking he was imagining things from being so tired, before turning over and going back to sleep. A few minutes later, Joey walked into the room hoping Yugi was awake so that they could go and get breakfast. However, as soon as he walked through the door, he froze upon seeing the 3 figures stood near the clock. He looked at them, turned to look at his best friend still asleep and then back to the 3 strangers, before sighing and moving to wake the boy up, muttering various obscenities under his breath that he learnt from his father, much to the amusement of the 3 strangers.

"Yug," said Joey, shaking the young shadow mage so as to wake him up. "Yugi, wake up, you might wanna see this."  
"See what Joey," came the reply as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Joey simply pointed towards the group. Yugi followed his finger to see the group, and blinked before rubbing his eyes more vigorously, and looking again.  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
"Doubt it. If you are, then so am I, and I've been up for a little while."

"So I really am seeing 3 other people that look like me and I wasn't imagining things from being so tired?"

Joey turned to look at the group as if to confirm this. The middle of the 3 looked to be the shortest, but could still easily pass for an older Yugi, but something about him made him seem so much older than he appeared…much like the spirit of the puzzle did when he took over Yugi's body. He wore Black Jeans, trainers and T-shirt, with a Navy blue jacket around his shoulders.  
To his left, was the tallest Yugi wearing the exact same outfit, except he wore his jacket like most people did. He couldn't help but notice the holsters on their waists that looked like they held a stick of some kind, positioned next to where there decks were.

To the right was a Yugi whose height was between the other 2, but he wasn't much taller than the middle Yugi. He was dressed in a black leather sleeveless vest, blue trousers and jacket and regular Nike trainers. He too had a deck holder on his belt, but instead of a…stick holster, he had several miniatures red and white balls attached to his belt. What really caught Joey's attention though, was that the Yugi's on the left and the right both wore a Millennium Puzzle around their necks on a chain. All of them were looking around the room with a hint of confusion on their faces, as if they weren't quite sure where they were.  
Joey tentatively moved forward and poked the shortest Yugi, who swatted away his hand, before turning back to the boy in bed and replying, "Yeah, they're as real as you and me."

Yugi simply blinked, before simply going 'meep' and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted in bed. Joey simply facepalmed and sighed as the other Yugi's chuckled, wondering what kind of new hell was going on now!  
Unfortunately for the blonde haired boy, before he could attempt to say or do anything else, Kaiya Mutou, Yugi's mother, came into the room.

"Joey, is everything okay. I thought you were going to get Yugi so we…could…have…" her sentence drifted off as she took notice of the 3 older Yugi's standing in the room. She took notice of her son lying in bed and Joey standing nervously, which prompted an almost immediate response from the woman.

"Joseph Francis Wheeler! What on earth have you 2 gotten into this time!" She shouted, heading towards him as though to grab him. Joey and the others instantly backed away from her, but no one noticed the slight gleam that had appeared in the shortest Yugi's eyes. Before anything else could happen, the Yugi in bed woke up, groaning and rubbing his head.

"Wow, that was weird dream. Why was I dreaming about seeing older versions of me in my room anyway? Maybe it was a Clow Card or something. I'll have to ask Sakura."

He climbed out of bed and turned to head to his wardrobe, when he spotted his mother bearing down on Joey and 3 other people who looked a lot like older versions than him.

"Okay…so that wasn't a dream then. I REALLY hope this was caused by a Clow Card now." Yugi's mother heard her son say this and promptly turned to him.

"Yugi, do you honestly expect me to believe that you have nothing to with this? Every time something strange happens recently, I'm pretty sure I could link it back to you!"

"Actually, Mrs Mutou," interrupted Joey, who received a slight glare from Kaiya for interrupting, "we DON'T know what's going on. I promise, they were NOT there when I left Yugi to come down earlier, but when I went to wake him up, there they were!"

Kaiya didn't look fully satisfied by the explanation, but she at least calmed down a little bit. "Okay, I'll accept that for the time being. But you WILL give me an explanation during breakfast-ALL of you," she replied, while glaring at the newcomers so that they knew that warning included them as well. She was secretly pleased when they nodded while backing away slightly as if they were afraid.

"Good, so that makes," she quickly took a head count, "6 of us for breakfast then?"

Upon receiving nods of confirmation, she simply replied "alright then. Food will be ready in about 15 minutes. I expect to see you all downstairs for then." With that, she turned left the room, leaving a slightly relieved Yugi and Joey, who had expected worse, and 3 Yugi lookalikes who looked more confused than anything else.

"Well, at least she didn't ground us," said Joey, getting a thankful nod from Yugi, who turned and looked at his future selves.

"And whether you like it or not, she would do the same thing to you guys."

"But we don't even live here," replied the oldest of the group, who was now watching the young Joey curiously as the blonde shifted slightly under the gaze.

"Her house, her rules. Trust me on this you guys, I've been living here for a while now," said Joey, which prompted slightly shocked the faces of the smaller Yugi's in the newest group. One of them was about ask them something, when the youngest Yugi spoke up.

"If you guys don't mind, I wanna get dressed before heading down to breakfast. If you have anything you wanna ask, can you leave it until then? Because I can think of a few things that I would like to ask you guys, okay?"

All 3 of the older Yugi's nodded, before the 11 year old Yugi Mutou headed towards the bathroom to get washed. As soon as he was out of the room, the oldest Yugi looked at Joey and asked, "Out of curiosity, are you mostly known as Joey Wheeler?"

"Yeah, I am? Why? You guys know me where you are from?"

Unfortunately for Joey, he didn't get the response he expected from the group. Instead, he got the shortest Yugi collapsing to the floor laughing like a lunatic, the Yugi dressed like him facepalming while also chuckling and the other Yugi trying to keep himself from ending up in a similar state to the Yugi on the floor.

"What? What did I say" asked the now confused Joey, who was wondering what the hell those 3 were finding so funny about his answer.

Meanwhile, in 2 other verses, 2 other Joey Wheelers suddenly shuddered, as if someone had walked over their graves. They had a feeling that when they ran into their Yugi's next, they would be on the receiving end of some kind of (most likely) overdue payback.  
Oh, if only they knew…

* * *

Okay, so what did you guys think? The Yugi/Yami from Clanverse are from just after Joey Taylor's 'Millennium' and the Yugi/Yami from Jamieverse are from about 1/3 away from Joey Taylor's upcoming fic 'Sheer Cold' (Sequel to Spacial Rend), just so you know where they are roughly in Joey's fanfiction timelines. In the animé, they have just finished the Millennium and Battle City arcs respectively.

So please, review and let us know what you guys think, and I'll try and get something else up soon!


	2. Meeting of the Verses part 2

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long, but I managed to get back to my other fic and only got some brainwaves for this recently (with help from Joey Taylor). Bit shorter than the last chapter, but I wanna keep these short, or at least shorter than chapters from Digital Death God. So my original plan of introducing everyone in 2 chapters…kinda got shot down, but things will still work out…I hope.  
Also, realised I made some MAJOR screw ups with the first chapter, so that's been re-edited.

On that note, here…we…GO!

* * *

Meeting of the Verses Part 2

It had taken a couple of minutes for the new group to calm themselves down, though Joey still had no idea why they had laughed themselves silly when he answered their question.  
And it didn't leave him in a good mood.  
"What the HELL was so funny about what people know me as?" Seethed Joey, who was getting close to hitting one of the Yugis in front of him. Something that the smallest Yugi noticed.  
"Joey, you'll have to forgive my friend here. He didn't mean to act like an ass about that. I think he's just…very amused by hearing your middle name. I hadn't heard it either until now."  
"Same for me," stated the other Yugi, who was now sat on the bed waiting for the youngest of the group to return. Joey paled upon hearing that. If their Joey's hadn't told them their middle names, then right now he had effectively sentenced his counterparts to a lot of teasing. He could only hope that they would forgive him.

It wasn't long before he returned to the room, fully washed. After quickly getting changed, the 4 Yugis and Joey headed downstairs for their interroga…breakfast. I meant breakfast. The group was pleasantly surprised to see breakfast ready and waiting on the table as Kaiya walked out of the kitchen, looking decidedly calmer than she did when she left Yugi's bedroom 15 minutes ago.

"Nice to see you all down on time," she said as she took her own place at the table. "Well, I hope you're hungry, because as soon as we're done with this I want explanations from everyone," she declared in a no-nonsense tone that even the group's enemies would have obeyed. Though she was shocked when the whole group replied "Yes mum."  
Hey, they may all be from different worlds, but she is still technically their mother…right?

With such a large group, it didn't take long for the food on the table to be cleared into the stomachs of Joey and the 4 Yugi's. Kaiya simply ate her own food while watching the group, as if to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. She waited until everyone had finished eating, before beginning her…interrogation.

"So, are all of you…my son Yugi?"  
"Yes."  
"No."

Everyone but the tallest Yugi blinked as they looked too had given the negative response, which turned out to be the Yugi dressed in the same clothing as the tallest.

"You're not another Yugi?" asked Kaiya, who looked at him confused. He looked like an older version of her son, yet he said he wasn't Yugi. Her eyes suddenly widened as she remembered what happened to Yugi whenever the spirit took over her son's body!

"Yami?" asked Joey, who appeared to have reached a similar conclusion to Kaiya and was looking just as shocked! The youngest Yugi simply looked amazed that a Yami actually had his own body! However, the response only gave them more questions.

"Well…not exactly," replied the now identified Yami, who seemed to shuffle nervously under the gaze of the Mutou family.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" asked the youngest Yugi, who looked confused. How could he be Yami, yet not be at the same time? It was the Yugi in the school uniform that answered the question for everyone.

"You regained your memories?"

Yami simply nodded. Before anything else could be said, the Puzzle around the neck of the Yugi who just spoke flashed, indicating that Yami had taken control.

"You have your memories AND your own body?" Exclaimed a now Yami-possessed Yugi, who looked more than just a little jealous of the other Yami's situation. "That's not fair! How'd you manage it?" He was almost in the other Yami's face at that point, looking more eager than most would have thought possible.

The shorter Yami simply looked over at his inter-dimensional counterpart with a deadpan expression. "My friend, trust me when I say that while having your own body is cool, it is NOT worth the amount of trouble that you end up having to deal with in the end!"

The other Yami's face fell at the fact he wasn't given an answer. "But…your OWN body!"

"And after having to deal with the manipulations of an old buzzard, snakes, Ka beasts that have emerged for me and my friends, witches, wizards, villains, death," Yami's eyes turned downcast for a brief moment at that point, "and bumbling governments for said witches and wizards who have their heads so far up their ass that I am surprised they haven't turned themselves inside out, I truly believe I may have been better off still living in the puzzle!"

His rant was ended by a wooden spoon brought down on the top of his head by an irate Kaiya.

"Watch your language in this house young man! I don't care if you aren't MY Yami, you will not use that language around my child. Are we clear?"  
The Yami in question simply nodded, before looking away and muttering something in ancient Egyptian. Needless to say, he promptly stopped after taking another spoon to the head. She may not have understood it, but Kaiya could recognise cursing when she heard it, language barriers need not apply! It was at that point that what Yami had just said clicked in everyone's head.

"Wait-witches and wizards?" Came the confused question from Joey, who was looking at the taller Yugi and his Yami with an expression that was bordering on awe, as was the young Yugi that was sat next to him. "So, what? Those sticks on your waists are your wands" He asked, not really expecting an answer since he thought they were simply pulling his leg.

When the 2 nodded in response, his jaw almost dropped, while the younger Yugi whispered "that is so cool" under his breath, while the remaining Yugi, who took control from his Yami at Joey's question, had both his eyebrows raised in surprise.

The 2 in question both removed their wands for the others to see as Yami started explaining, "Most witches and wizards get their wands when they turn 11 before they go to a school that teaches them how to do magic, but as you can probably guess, circumstances were a little different for us."

Then Yugi spoke up, "Also, the general public has no idea of the existence of witches and wizards. To keep it that way, there are laws that prevent children under the age of 17 to perform magic outside of school." At that, Yami couldn't help but grumble under his breath in ancient Egyptian, earning another hit from the spoon and a glower from Kaiya. At the confused looks from everyone, Yugi explained, "because of an…incident with the American Ministry of Magic, At…Yami is now a 14 year old instead of 5000 years old." Yugi stopped himself from using the Pharaoh's name. He didn't want to cause these people any problems.

Still, his explanation got a chuckle out of the group at the thoughts of a 5000 year old spirit being turned 14, until the youngest Yugi spoke up, "How do they know if you use magic outside of the school?"

Yami sighed before replying, "There's a trace on the wand that will tell the ministry if use magic outside of the school, though since I'm not in MY world, the trace probably doesn't work…" Yami trailed off as he realised what he just said. "The trace won't work here," he repeated, before his face broke into a wide grin that slightly scared some of them, at least until his Yugi spoke up.  
"You may be able to use magic here, but I WILL make sure you regret it if you use magic for stupid and pointless things, MISS Pharaoh." This earned him an instant death glare from said Yami and a confused look from the others.

"Yami's name was traditionally used as a girl's name in Ancient Egypt."

This had everyone at the table laughing, while the other Yami's grumbled at how embarrassing it was for them to have girls names. When everyone had calmed down, Kaiya turned to the final Yugi.  
"So, are there any differences where you're from?"

As the final Yugi opened his mouth to answer, a knock on the door forced him to stop, though it was the voice that followed that caused the youngest Yugi to freeze and Joey to mutter "this could be trouble" under his breath.

"Yugi, Mrs Mutou? It's Sakura. Anyone home?" Came the voice of Sakura Kinomoto, Yugi and Joey's friend and resident Cardcaptor. The oldest Yugi couldn't help but slightly. He had no clue who it was that was at the door, but he knew when things were about to go crazier than they should. This…was one of those times.

* * *

And done. Again, sorry of this chapter seems short, but I'm trying to break this fic down a little so it's easier to write. Seems to be working so far.  
Anyway, what did you think? Please, review and leave your opinions and Constructive Criticism. No flames please, as all flames will be used to spit roast Peter Andre.

And on that note, I'm off to get some work done…I swear my pile of assignments doubles every time I turn away from it.


End file.
